


Fix

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, F/M, References to Addiction, and he knows that too, he knows it's a bad relationship, it's not really even a relationship, justifications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Sam's addicted. Ruby is his fix.
Relationships: Ruby/Sam Winchester
Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fix

She is unhealthy.

Every bit of her  
is bad for  
him.

Sam knows this. But he’s  
addicted–  
to the taste of her kiss,  
to the feel of her skin against his,  
to the heat of her,  
to the coppery taste of her blood  
on his lips.

So many times he’s walked away,  
sworn off her brand of enchantment  
for good. But it’s never long before  
he’s crawling back–  
the power is too good,  
the pull of her is too strong.

It’s not all bad, is it?  
He’s banishing demons with his mind,  
sending them back to hell  
just because he wishes it so.  
The power, it’s a good thing.  
And every moment with Ruby is a rush,  
like standing in the open door of a  
freight train,  
fighting to just hold on.

It’s not love.  
It’s nothing like  
love. But  
addiction  
endures when  
emotion fails.

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 15
> 
> prompts: sam x ruby and addiction


End file.
